Our Wedding Story
by Sakura-Fiction
Summary: Jellal never thought trying to tell his Wedding story would get out of hand. (World of Fairy Tail Writing Challenge for EsteVamp4998)


"Hey Daddy," 7 year old Sutton Fernandes started, "What was you and Mommy's wedding like?"

Jellal put down his cup of coffee and motioned for his young daughter to sit next to him on the quite large navy blue couch.

"Well sweetie, I can tell you Fairy Tail was there, so imagine what that would be like." Jellal told who daughter, who burst into giggles. The seven year old sat up and glared at her father, her hazel eyes shimmering with seriousness.

"Yeah Daddy but tell me what happened in DETAIL. From the 'purrposall' to the actual wedding!"

Jellal decided to not correct Sutton with the word proposal and thought for a second. Of course, he remembers the day vividly, but the young father just wasn't sure to put the story in words in a way Sutton will understand. Jellal sighed and stared at Sutton in her inpatient state.

"Alright, your Mother and I were on a date at a café-"

~_ Jellal watched Erza's eyes shimmer in excitement once the waiter finally came out to serve their desserts. As expected, Erza ordered an entire strawberry shortcake. Jellal on the other hand, was presented with a small slice of chocolate cake that was dipped in caramel, sprinkled with cookie crumbs, and drizzled with hot fudge. The dessert was truly delicious but Jellal had ate it too fast. So he asked Erza for a bite of her cake._

_Dumb move._

_Erza moved her attention to her boyfriend and glared at him in such a way that felt like she was stabbing swords in his body._

_"What kind of idiot are you Jellal!? No one eats this but me!" The scarlet growled._

_Jellal shivered in his seat. Erza sighed and handed him a new menu that she took from the couple behind them. "Order something bigger and then we can take something home to share." Jellal nodded and looked through the variety of cake._

"Wait a second. Mommy didn't beat you without mercy? I saw her kicking Uncle Natsu across Magnolia for licking her icing!" Sutton exclaimed. She was confused. Why would Mommy treat Daddy differently from everyone else. Jellal sweatdropped.

"Sutton, let me continue... Okay so-"

_Erza pulled a wagon of desserts around the park that Jellal had took her to._

_"Hey Erza, I don't think we need all those sweets to bring back home." Jellal told her._

_The requip mage simply scoffed. "Of course I had to. Fairy Tail members have big appetites."_

_Jellal partially agreed with his girlfriend. He knew members such as Natsu and Gray and Elfman had big appetites but he wasn't sure about the others. The bluenette simply shrugged it off and intertwined Erza's hand in his._

_"Okay Erza, keep your eyes close. I have a surprise for you." _

_Erza smiled and placed her free hand over her eyes. Jellal set their wagon of desserts by a tree and led the blinded Erza up a hill. After a few moments, Jellal halted to a stop._

_"Erza, " He spoke, "Open your eyes."_

_The requip mage did just that. Her hands shot up and covered her mouth as she let out a gasp. There, in front of the two stood a tall Sakura tree. The bright pink leaves fell in such a graceful fashion onto the floor of the hill covered with emerald green grass._

_"Oh Jellal..."_

_Jellal hushed the scarlet beauty and landed himself on one knee with a small box sitting in his palm. He opened the box to reveal a glittering silver ring that shined with small specks of diamonds._

_"Erza Scarlet, will you marry me..."_

Sutton clapped her hands together and attempted to whistle. "She said 'yes' and you embraced her with love and then you kissed like you were on a fluffy cloud that smelled like strawberries because it all makes sense!"

Jellal had to pause for a second to think about what his daughter just said. Sutton was known for her over the top imagination, but this was something else. Why did the seven year even want to hear their wedding story? At that moment, when Jellal was still lost in his thoughts, Erza opened the door to their house and pulled a small wagon filled with 3 giant stuff animals inside.

"Sutton, look what I got you!"

Sutton glanced at the stuff animals, but looked back at her Father who was still in thought. "Not now Mommy, Daddy is telling me your wedding story!"

Erza blinked then smiled widely. "This 'otta be good." The scarlet stated before dropping the wagon. She walked into the living room that was 10 steps away and sat down by her only daughter.

"Continue the story Daddy."

Jellal broke out of his thought and nodded.

_~ Erza shifted on one foot as tears of joy rushed down her blushing cheeks._

_"Yes Jellal. I do. I will marry you!" Erza jumped into Jellal's warm embrace and they shared a kiss under the Sakura tree._

"No, no, no, hold up. You never proposed under a Sakura tree. You did in front of everyone in the guild. I remember. Now Sutton, Daddy forgets all the stories and Mommy remembers every moment."

Jellal shook his head. Sutton looked up to her mother and pulled off a Uncle Natsu cheeky grin. "Okay Mommy, tell your wedding story then."

Erza nodded with a widening smile. "Yes, now this is a legendary tale of how Mommy and Daddy got married. ~I was at a guild party thrown by Mira and Laxus in celebration of the birth of their son. The party was wonderful and every one was dancing but you see, Mommy was the only one without a date... besides old man Wakaba and Macao. So I, I mean Mommy, enjoyed the great dessert brought down from the Milky Way known as strawberry shortcake. Little did Mommy know was a special man was coming to sweep her of her feet. After the dessert was finished, Daddy burst through the doors with a heavily magical horse that emitted rainbows. All eyes were on him. Daddy made his way over to Mommy, who to him looked prettier than ever, and in his deep many voice asked what every young lady wishes to hear... "Will you marry me?"... And of course Mommy said "I do and I will!" And then Mommy and Daddy jumped into the sky and rode the clouds while fairies came and fed us strawberries. The End!"

Erza was panting loudly. She had just finished the beginning of the dramatic tale that lead to her wedding day. Sutton clapped louder than ever with hearts in her eyes. Jellal, shook his head again.

"Erza, do you honestly believe Sutton will believe that?" Jellal questioned with a sigh. Sutton nodded her head and claimed she believed every word that came out of her mother's mouth. Erza stood from the couch and dramatically posed after requiping into her famous/infamous Prince costume.

"Shoosh Jellal, I am not done with the story!"

Jellal sighed and pulled Sutton by the hand out the room while Erza was to busy to notice. Sutton giggled. "I love Mommy!"  
>The young father nodded. "We all do."<p>

Sutton placed her hands on her hips once her father led her into her pink-walled room. "What REALLY happened at Mommy and Daddy's wedding?" Jellal chuckled and bent down to Sutton's ear level.

"Fairy Tail happened."

Sutton looked at her father with a glare. She clenched her small and scowled. "But tell me about the WEDDING DAY!" The 7 year old screeched. Upon her scream, Erza dashed into the hallway still in her prince costume as she held a spoon in the air dramatically. Sutton's eyes sparkled as she gazed at her mother.

"You see dear Sutton, our wedding day is the most extravagant tale that is better than our proposal! I stand on a thing in my beautiful silk white gown... or was it pale pink... I am positive it was a shimmering ruby red... Nonetheless! I was beautiful coming down the isle and your Father stood and gazed at me lovingly. Everything was perfect and we looked into each others eyes as we held hands and Pink leaves gracefully fell down the Sakura tree above us and then-"

Jellal rubbed his eyes tiredly and sighed. While his two favorite girls were entranced in an exaggerated tale, the blue haired man quietly snuck into his room and fell into a deep sleep on his bed.

"JELLAL! Where are our wedding photos!?" Erza called out.

He groaned.


End file.
